


The boy who was like the sun.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds that words can’t quite describe Jeremy Knox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who was like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hit writers block in both the 3rd part of the zombie au that has been rotting in my drafts for ages ~~(damn you Erik)~~ and the soulmate au that is currently stuck on several lines of bullshit with no idea on how to progress ~~(Why won’t you cooperate, Jean?)~~ and my way of dealing with writers block is to produce shitty drabbles until one of us gives up.
> 
> Alternatively titled: a Jeremy Knox appreciation post (because I really love that child).

To the rest of the world, he was Jeremy Knox, Captain of the Trojans exy team. He was a leader, bright and warm in ways many were not. He was an unshakable foundation at the heart of one of the least problematic teams and had even won the heart of Kevin day, of all people.

_(He was dazzling)._

To the Trojans, he was their Captain. He was strong and kind, firm words to guide them and a bright smile to keep them going. He was friendly and caring, but reliable. Whether they needed stern admonishment or gentle encouragement, he’d offer it all with a smile and understanding. 

_(He was irreplaceable)._

To his friends, he was Jeremy. A lovable nerd who tried so hard to become the captain people knew, and yet still spent many a day worrying over this and that because it didn’t come naturally to him. He could talk for hours about space and Broadway, TV shows and Disney. He’d share his worries (god knows he had a lot of them), they’d share theirs and they’d have fun together (they’re the Trojans, after all, and boring isn’t in their vocabulary).

_(He was bright, sure, but he was human)._

To Jean, he was Jer. A constant reassurance by his side, gentle and understanding in a way that still baffled him, because how could somebody care so much about _him? (It was rare, but it happened sometimes, on days that Riko’s shadow seemed stronger than usual and he couldn’t quite breathe until a steady hand grounded him)._

He was firm but always careful, trying oh so hard not to hurt Jean or cross a boundary that would send him plunging back into that hell. _(It hurt at first, because he couldn’t understand why Jeremy was being so kind to him. Affection was foreign to him and it made him feel like the world was eggshells, because he didn’t know how to deal with it)._

He was strange, baring his heart on his sleeve and not expecting the same back, the affection being genuine and pure. _(But when Jean started to tentatively return it, he seemed to glow more than usual)._

He was a warmth curled up beside him in the morning, smiling sleepily into Jean’s neck, collarbone, chest as they encased one another in their warmth. _(He was beautiful and perfect and it scared him sometimes, because how could such a creature love a failure? But Jeremy would notice and ensure that Jean knew exactly how much he loved him and if Jean’s eyes watered, neither of them commented on it)._

He was lazy kisses, the gentle press of lips against each other as they took their time to taste, no urgency in their pace as the television blared Broadway in the background. _(And why would they, when they had all the time in the world together?)_

He was soft declarations of _‘I love you’_ and _‘Je t’aime’,_ only meant for the two of them because this was theirs and theirs alone.

_(He was like the sun, and yet he shone the warmest for Jean and Jean alone)._

Jeremy Knox was all of these things, yet so much more. And Jean loves him like he’s never loved before.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
